The present invention is directed to a device for picking up lawn debris, such as leaves, grass clippings, twigs, and other similar particulate materials.
One of the conventional means of removing debris from lawns, such as leaves is with the use of a blanket, tarpaulin, or other large cloth. The leaves or other debris are raked into a pile and then raked onto the cloth. However, it is difficult to pick up the cloth after the debris has been raked onto it. It is even more difficult to carry the debris filled cloth to a disposal site. In addition, it is difficult to prevent debris from spilling away from the cloth while it is being carried. Also, a cloth is totally useless for transferring the debris to a trash receptacle, such as a trash bucket or a trash bag.
Sling-type carriers have been devised for picking up lawn debris. These carriers include a pair of rigid bars which are connected to opposite ends of a length of flexible sheet material, such as cloth. The bars provide a firm grip which makes it easier to pick up and carry the lawn debris. However, the prior art carriers are not totally effective in preventing debris from spilling out of the carrier during transporting of the debris. In addition, the debris can not be transferred to a trash receptacle without spilling a substantial portion of the debris. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a pick-up device for lawn debris which enables the debris to be transferred to a trash receptacle without substantial spilling of the debris.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a pick-up device for lawn debris which enables the debris to be carried without substantial spilling of the debris from the carrier.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a pick-up device for lawn debris which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.